Trees
by TheVeryCheesyAuthor
Summary: Sesshomaru always thought there was something peculiar about Inuyasha's pack. He's been following them for a month and still doesn't understand the love. It's only when he falls out of a tree he discovers something about Kagome that he would've never imagined finding. (decided to continue)
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru watched Inuyasha's _interesting_ pack as they cared for each other. Their little mouths moved in laughter as they shared ramen. Something about this scene made his chest feel a light pressure and the corners of his lips draw down into a minute frown.

Today marked the first full moon since he had been watching them. Rin insisted that he was stalking them.

"This Sesshomaru does not _stalk_ anything or anyone."

Rin had given him a knowing look and Sesshomaru stared at her with an impassive expression. The green imp started hopping in happiness and he started to rain blessings and praises onto Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru knows everything! Yes, m'lord, stalking is only for the lower class! You see here, little ningen, he does not-"

A whack on his head shut the irritating green imp up.

The silver-haired daiyoukai growled lowly in his chest as he replayed the scene over and over again in his head. he ignored Rin's nagging voice in the back of his head and chose to instead watch the monk and the demon slayer.

Their relationship was so different from a normal demon couple. He had to keep scenting them in order to tell if they held affections for each other or not. The demon slayer would often attack the monk when he tried to display his affection by touching. However, she did not have the scent of anger, only the spicy honey scent of love and something else.

To their left, the fox child and feline demon always chased each other's tails. After a while, the kit would always tire out and sleep on the miko's lap. The feline would return to its master to rest.

"This Sesshomaru does not understand these weaklings and their affection for each other." He mused.

Shippo, _the little fox, would grow up to be powerful. His aura combined with that of the miko's would turn him into something else._

His weak half-brother was currently looking at the miko with something in his eyes.

The said miko, however, was a mystery. She was full of unlocked power and untapped potential. He could not imagine the damage and destruction she would cause if she had her other half of her soul back from the clay pot his half-brother insisted on keeping alive.

"Kagome."

His hearing picked up on his brother trying to gain her attention.

Her name was achingly familiar.

"LORD SESSHOMARU!"

A scream right next to his elfin ear.

The imbecile imp had the _nerve to scream_ into his ear.

He growled lowly and felt his rage snap. His incompetent servant's behavior and the weird feelings he felt at the pit of his stomach caused him to lose reins on his Inner Demon.

At the split second that his enragement had gotten to him, he accidentally leaked out his aura and youki for those weaklings to feel and smell. He lost his footing and fell _hard_ on the ground. Unfortunately, the pack was right below the tree he was currently on. He had landed right in the middle of their circle, and next to the fire. His beast burned with embarrassment.

"Stay back. I smell my half-assed brother."

The pack looked at Inuyasha with exasperation. His "half-assed brother" had landed in front of them and Inuyasha had the nerve to tell them that he smelled him. Sesshomaru sighed, how could Inuyasha, _a dog demon,_ not hear Jaken's loud screeching?

"It's alright, Inuyasha, he's been here for a moon cycle now."

Shocked eyes swerved to Kagome's lowered honey brown eyes. She poked her stick into the fire and continued to cook her mystery meat. Everyone else looked at her in confusion and shock.

"Greetings, Lord Sesshomaru. I was wondering when you were going to make your dramatic entrance."

The monk was the first one to recover.

"Why did you not inform us sooner, Lady Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I saw no reason to. It wasn't like he was trying to lop off our heads or anything." She said.

A moment of quiet stretched over the tense humans. The fox kit was watching him with caution and awe.

"Shikon Miko," Sesshomaru gave a quiet nod of acknowledgment in her direction.

Without invitation, he seated himself by the fire. The others were astounded.

The fire crackled.

The group looked from Kagome back to Sesshomaru.

The fire sizzled.

Sesshomaru finally opened his sinful mouth to speak.

"Why do you not take back your soul?"

It was the question of the century. The pack openly gaped at him and Kagome shrugged. It was a rude question, but it was one that they all had wanted the answer to.

"This Sesshomaru asked you a question, _Miko._ Ignore and you will die."

"I don't know."

"This Sesshomaru does not understand. The soul will make you powerful. Are you being held back by your pack?"

"That is not the reason. Do not underestimate them, Lord Sesshomaru, they are strong, loyal, and passionate. I would never leave them for anything else."

She pet the fox kit with her slim and delicate hands. Sesshomaru watched with golden pupils as the kit curled under her hand and purred with contentment. The monk and demon slayer were in each other's embrace and watched him with cautious eyes over the crackling heath. However, his little brother was glowering at them, with ears flattened against his skull.

"Feh, why do you care, bro?" He spat out, "We don't need your help! You can't tell us what to do."

"This Lord Sesshomaru has come because he needs this Miko's help." The inu-youkai growled.

Truthfully, he didn't need help. But he didn't have an excuse.

"Then why come here? Can't you just take care of it yourself? Besides... If ya really needed help, I can always lend a hand," Inuyasha gave a toothy grin.

"Rin cannot be helped and tutored by the likes of _you_."

Inuyasha gasped at the insult. Sesshomaru was saying that _he,_ was not qualified to be a high and mighty snotty demon like him? He growled unsightly.

"Listen here, _Fluffy,"_ Sesshomaru stiffened immediately at the nickname, "I am a perfect tutor! I can teach kids and stuff. Feh, I'm probably a better father than you. If you didn't force Rin to be adopted by you, then she would've come running to me!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, the Lord of the West had thrown the hanyou into the ground in anger. Another fight had presumed with colorful words leaving Inuyasha's mouth and taunts out of Sesshomaru.

"No use separating them again, eh?" Miroku sighed.

His hand fell down from Sango's back to her bottom.

 _One... Two... Three..._

"HENTAI!"

A crash was heard when the slayer brought her powerful weapon down on the houshi, effectively knocking him out.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Miroku, to not touch me there! Keep your lecher hands out of that area and we'll have no problems!"

Suddenly, Shippo's green eyes snapped wide open and he yelled loudly at the sounds of steel crashing against steel. Sango's shouting combined with Miroku's moaning made the fox kit even more on edge.

Everyone stopped what they were doing at the sound of Shippo's yelling.

"Sh... Shippo, go back to sleep..."

Kagome gently wrapped her arms around the kitsune's small body and rocked him. She sang a quiet lullaby and kissed his forehead until he fell into a deep slumber again.

She turned her furious brown eyes towards the group.

Inuyasha gulped, "Oh shit! We're in deep trouble!"

The miko got up with an angry grunt. Her bracelet snapped and caught on the wood of the trunk. It caught on fire and burned the branch a bright, fluorescent green. Because of her anger, she was unaware of her bracelet coming off and breaking.

A fang poked out of her mouth as she growled in frustration. The group suddenly dropped their weapons and stared at her with surprise as faint traces of markings appeared on her arms.

 _Stop this, Kami-sama, it burns!_

Kagome felt the familiar burning, tingling senses and gaped in horror when she rubbed her wrist. Her bracelet had fallen off, and along with it, had taken away her humanoid features.

"Oh no..."

She spun around and ran as fast as she could. With each bound, her speed kept increasing until her feet were a blur. Her eyes were slowly turning from a chocolate brown to an azure color.

"Kagome!"

Her ears burned like hell as they tapered into elf like shapes. It was by far the worst transformation Kagome had ever experienced. There was something about the feudal era that made it hurt more than ever.

The markings felt like a hundred needles trying to imprint themselves into her skin.

"Kagome!"

 _Oh._

Her markings were _burning_ themselves onto her skin permanently. A howl broke loose from her scorching throat when a sakura was scarred into her forehead. It was a blessing, she remembered her mother saying, a blessing of Princess Warrior. The pain made it seem more like a curse instead of what it was supposed to be.

"Oh, there you are-"

In front of him, was a demoness who smelled like someone he used to know. With one look, he knew that everything had changed. She wasn't like Kikyo anymore, she seemed more _alien._ She was more than beautiful.

Maybe he had died and gone to heaven?

And then he met a goddess.

Who looked just like Kagome.

Yeah, fat chance.

Inuyasha struggled to pick up his jaw.

"Don't look at me," She spat out.

Inuyasha folded his ears and jumped back, whimpering, "Sorry."

Kagome whimpered as her body started to change again. Ripples across her skin showed her obvious torture and hurt. A screech tore at her throat when a tail pushed itself out of her bottom.

* * *

hey. i'm back. and this is revised. so i advise you to reread this if you haven't already. thanks for everyone's patience during my long hiatus. xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2

**vote. pairings are open, suggestions are welcome.**

 **SessxKag(my original intention): 8**

 **SessxKagxInu: 2**

 **InuxKag: 0**

 **KagxKoga: 0**

 **Kagx? (open for suggestions)**

please don't log on as guest to vote more haha. also, should i sprinkle in some koga action? i do love him quite a bit.

* * *

"Stay back!"

Inuyasha retracted his hand and whimpered. Sesshomaru, albeit his stoic and calm expression, was shocked. A Miko transforming into a demon was something he thought could never happen.

"How did this happen, girl?"

She cowered, "If it helps explain things, I... was born in this era."

 _Plop!_

The demons looked at their surroundings for the source of the sound. When they looked down, Inuyasha was on the ground with a glazed and horrified look in his amber eyes. Kagome gave a quiet snicker.

"Miko, you must be lying," Sesshomaru scented the air, "But I smell no deceit coming from you. Do not take me a fool. I have seen you cross time in the blessed well."

"My mother was banished from the Southern Lady's court because of a scandal," She said quietly, "Do you know the tale?"

"Nay."

"Are you sure? This happened quite recently."

"Explain."

"My mother's name was Kun-Loon"-at this, a shine of recognition lit up Sesshomaru's eyes-"a mere purebred inuyoukai in the Southern Lady's court. She came from a line of Onyx Inu-Youkai's in the future. One day, she fell into the Bone-Eater's Well and was caught by the South's men after wandering around the Goshinboku Tree for days."

"She had proven herself to be a strong soldier. Instead of being a maid, they let her into the line of duty. Over a few years of time, she slowly rose higher and higher through the ranks, proving herself to be a great general. She was then given the job to become the Lady's loyal protector."

"Unfortunately, during mating season, she caught the eye of Lord Higurashi, a sapphire Inu-Youkai. The Lord was to mate with another pure-bred Sapphire Inu named Lady Aoi. This reunion between Lady Aoi and Lord Higurashi was forced by the Elders. "

Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. The Elders of the West had wanted him to mate with another silver pure-bred, as those were dwindling down in numbers.

"They had an affair behind the Southern Lady Aoi. It was on the day I was conceived that Lady Aoi's maids had caught them in the act. Since it was so early on, no demon could scent me nor feel my aura. If anyone had found out Kun-Loon was pregnant, I would have become the heir, and therefore it would forfeit the mating bond between the Lord and Lady."

"Perhaps, Lady Aoi knew, because she immediately banished my mother from the South. Heartbroken, she wandered around until finally finding the Bone Eater's well again. Somehow, by miracle, she returned to the future. Months later, I was born."

"My Miko half was too pure, too innocent for my Youkai side. Everytime I asleep, my demon soul raged and tried to cause destruction. The Shikon No Tama was drawn to try to taint itself and destroy the demon soul, and therefore it decided to embed itself to my left side. Midoriko's soul tried to stop this, so she reincarnated herself in my body."

Sesshomaru raised a delicate eyebrow, "So you are not Kikyo's reincarnation."

"No, sir!"

"I see."

"I tried to tell my pack, but there was never a good time, you know?"

Sesshomaru thought back to Rin and Jaken who were always squawking and playing mercilessly. Ah-Un would cause accidental fires when they were not traveling, and humans always tried to take away Rin. Demons tried to devour her and Jaken. He was always on edge and there was never time to himself.

"Yes."

Just then, Inuyasha slowly woke up, mumbling and sighing.

"I thought Kagome turned into a demon, huh. What's weird is that Sesshomaru came and visited us and demanded tutoring sessions. It was all just a dream... Right?"

Inuyasha spotted Sesshomaru and his eyes widened. Looking at Kagome, he spotted her tail and claws. Her mouth grinned to show fangs. The miko's blue markings popped out to his vision and he gasped with horror.

"So the goddess was real?"

Inuyasha promptly fainted again.

"Ano... Will you help me get my bracelet and help me render them all unconscious?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha's body and back to Sesshomaru, "Please?"

"Why?"

"I don't want them to see me like this," She gestured at her pointed ears and her tail, "It would be awkward. Imagine what their reaction would be like... Afterall, Inuyasha doesn't faint from shock. Ever."

"Inu-Youkais should be proud of their heritage."

"I'm a Miko, I shouldn't be a demon! That's against everything! I'm supposed to be an enemy to myself..."

Sesshomaru looked taken back at the statement.

"Should be or should not, you are a powerful priestess and a powerful demon. It is a gift to be so. Many have wished to be either one of them. You should accept yourself the way you are."

"I guess..."

A moment of silence passed before Sesshomaru spoke, "Do you know anything about your true form?"

"I was trained to unleash it when I was a babe. Would you like to see it?"

Sesshomaru gave a slight tilt of his head to indicate his answer.

Kagome closed her eyes in extreme focus. Seconds later, a black light shone from her entire body.

Emerging from it was a large dog with luxurious black fur. Her tails and ears were tipped blue and they twitched in hesitation. Red eyes showed Sesshomaru staring back at himself in their reflection.

Sesshomaru towered over her in his own form. His white fur rippled in the cool air and his eyes focused on hers. Although she was a few heads smaller than Sesshomaru, she stared upon him evenly and gave a goofy grin.

 _'Do you know how to speak the Inu-Youkai Language?'_ Sesshomaru yipped.

 _'I understand the most primal barks.'_

Sesshomaru sent a series of growls and barks, only to have Kagome to change back to her more humanoid form and tip her head back in confusion.

"Sorry... I don't understand most of what you said."

The Western Lord gave her a minute frown at her limited knowledge of the Inu-Youkai language. She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and gave him an embarrassed smile.

"At least I know how to do math?"

* * *

"Where have you guys been?" Inuyasha asked, "The fire is put out."

"They were having fun," Miroku wiggled his eyebrows, "You know-"

"Pervert!" Sango whacked his head in exasperation, "Miroku, why are you like this? There's a kid here!"

She pointed at the fox kit.

"What does he mean by fun?" Shippo asked innocently.

Miroku lifted his head slowly and a mischievous grin took his face," It means when a man and a wo- _OW!"_

"You mean Mama and Lord 'Maru did something?"

A look of horror took over Shippo's face. Sensing danger, Inuyasha swooped in and grabbed Shippo's ramen bowl to distract him from his thoughts.

"Hey!" Shippo cried out, "That was mine!"

Inuyasha slurped contently.

Sesshomaru and Kagome were ignored when Inuyasha took Shippo's food again. This time, the crunch of pocky sticks and Shippo's pleas could be heard for miles. There was a curious burning smell in the air and Inuyasha suddenly started to scream.

"Sesshomaru-sama, are you sure they will see me as the same person as before?" Kagome whispered and looked back to her pack, "I'm worried they'll think differently of me."

"I am sure."

Afterall, he didn't waste a moon of 'stalking' her pack for nothing.


End file.
